Yester
}} Yester is the femslash ship between Yasha Nydoorin and Jester Lavorre from the Critical Role fandom. Canon Curious Beginnings Jester and her group are sitting at a table in the tavern when two people from the Carnival walk in. One introduces himself as Molly and the other as Yasha. After a quick conversation, they leave. Jester tells Beau that she found Yasha's look cool and asks if she could pull it off. Later, they all go to the Carnival and see Yasha and Molly. They find out that they have to give up their weapons to get inside, and Jester immediately tries to get Yasha to let them in with them. Yasha says that she can't let them in with them, and Jester suggests that they could be hired as extra security. Yasha says that's her job. Jester asks if she wants to hire them, but she says no. They all eventually relent and allow Yasha to take their weapons. Jester says that she'll hand hers over, but wants Yasha to pinky promise that she'll give it back. Yasha says that she doesn't like that, but Jester already grabs. She says that now means they're best friends and hands over her sickle. Steam and Conversation As the Mighty Nein head into the bathouse, they;re all surprised to see Yasha. Jester immediatly start to ask her questions, specifiacally if she was in Allfield. Yasha was and says that she found the aftermath of their stay there. She also questions that they're now calling themselves the Mighty Nein, which Jester confirms. She then asks if Yasha is religious, and if she is a follower of the Traveler. She takes it back though, when she realizes that she probably already have met Yasha if she worshiped him. She asks more about where Yasha is from, but realizes that she might be overwhelming her, and apologizes. Zemnian Nights Beau and Jester wake up to see Yasha staring out to the storm outside. Beaus says she looks scary at night, which Yashs gets a lot. Jester sits down nets to her and starts to show her the drawings of the rat balloons in her sketch book, making her smile. Yasha compliments the drawings and says that she could never draw. Jester offers to draw her, but Yasha just pulls away and looks to the storm. She suggests that Jester get some sleep, which Jester agrees to, just as Beau asks if she's alright. She nods, and returns to her mditation as Beau and Jester sleep. The next morning, Beau and Jester see that Yasha is now gone. Beau suggests that she was a ghost the whole time, while Jester suggests that the lightning exploded her. Beau calls that metal, but Jester offers that she walked off at lost her memories. Beau things that is a possiblity, but feels that Yasha probably just went off to do Yasha stuff. Jester agrees, and both decide to ask Molly and head downstairs. Moments Curious Beginnings * Jester warns Yasha to stear clear of Baumbauch, since they're dicks. * Jester asks how Yasha is able to carry all the weapons, and Yasha just says it's because she's really strong. * Jester asks Yasha to hang out with them during the show. * Yasha tells Molly that she finds Jester adorable. * Yasha assures the guard that Jester is okay and is just joking. A Show of Scrutiny * Jester suggests that Yasha was the cause. Disparate Pieces * Jester says that it’s nice to see Yasha again, and Yasha agrees. * Yasha explains to Jester how she got caught. * Yasha says that she’ll go shopping with Jester. * Jester mistakes Yasha’s concern for Beau, for herself. * Yasha suggest to Jester that they not go everywhere. * Jester plans to send a note to Yasha on the way to Zadash so she can meet them there. The Gates of Zadash * Jester tells Bryce that if Yasha comes through, to let them know that they were headed to Zadash. * Jester believes that Yasha will catch up with them. Steam and Conversation * Jester reminds Nott that she told Yasha to meet them in Zadash. * Jester asks if Yasha knows about spells that change appearance. * Jester tells Yasha about her mother. * Yasha and Jester awkwardly hug. Waste and Webbs * Yasha asks Jester about the Traveler. * Jester suggest going somewhere quiet to try and talk to the Stormlord. * Yasha yells to Jester that everything looks good. * Jester casts cure wounds on Yasha. * Yasha and Jester both agree to be sneaky. * Jester and Yasha carry the spider. Zemnian Nights * Jester didn't notice Yasha in the room with them. * Jester draws Yasha lit up by lightning. * Jester tells Molly that Yasha left. * Jester admits to feeling protected by Yasha's presence. Lost & Found * Jester asks Molly if Yasha would want the long-sword. Quotes Fanon The ship is a more rare pair within the Critical Role fandom, as both ladies are more often shipped with Beau. The ship gained some traction after Jester was immediatly welcoming after Yasha was released from Obann's spell. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Jester and Yasha are the two strongest members of the Mighty Nein. ** They also both have a 12 intelligence stat. * Ashley (Yasha) and Laura (Jester) sit on the same side of the table while playing both Campaign 1 and 2. * Jester is a cleric like Ashley's previous character Pike. Variations :Bashter refers to the ship between Yasha, Jester and Beauregard Lionett. Navigation